


The Windy Thing

by TheDefenestrator



Series: When They Meet on the Meteor [6]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alpha Kids Don't Fight, But don't tell anyone, Dave Is Actually Really Proud of the Prospitians, Davesprite Was Busy Okay?, Gen, Humor, Jade and John Are Too Cool, Meteor Meeting, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenestrator/pseuds/TheDefenestrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains .05% Windy Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Windy Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting as of: [7783](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT5ACT1x2COMBO.php?s=6&p=007783)  
> Jossed as of: [7808](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT5ACT1x2COMBO.php?s=6&p=007808)

\-- show meteorlog --

TG: i cant believe you got saved by egderp  
TG: you gotta uphold the strider pride bro  
TT: Hey, I didn't even get a chance. Two seconds after the Condesce appeared, he showed up and blew her away.  
TT: Literally.  
TG: yeah i figured  
TT: Jane and Jake said Jade took out Jack too.  
TG: there should be laws against having that many similar names  
TG: like being a public nuisance  
TG: hey man your names are too fucking similar  
TG: pay five hundred dollars to whoever has to keep this shit straight every time another one pops up  
TT: Jade and John aren't even that hard to tell apart.  
TT: The Prospitians really seem to have their act together in your universe.  
TG: were talking about the same derpsibs right  
TG: john got tricked into killing himself within moments of starting the game  
TT: Yeah, our Prospitian dreamers died before the game even started.  
TG: what seriously  
TG: how  
TT: Jake had an allergic reaction to peanuts.  
TG: what  



End file.
